Amor de Verano (Rubius x Mangel)
by Cyvers1x
Summary: "Universo Alternativo" Rubius es un famoso Youtuber, viaja por vacaciones a Málaga a encontrarse con unos amigos, ellos le presentan a Mangel, skater y guitarrista, que congenian enseguida.


Es un día soleado y cálido en Málaga. Rubius llegó por la mañana y quedó en verse con sus amigos en una rambla a la tarde, dándole tiempo para dormir una siesta y un buen baño. Toma su mochila, su skate, sus gafas, sus auriculares y sale a reencontrarse con sus amigos. Es una agradable caminata, el sol en la cara lo relaja, donde encuentra una calle lisa y sin mucho tránsito, la patina.

"Apestas Alexby, dañarás mi tabla" Le dice gritando Mangel, estando sentado en el piso, tomando una fresca lata de cerveza para aliviar el calor. A su lado están Cheeto, Willy y otros amigos, algunos están patinando en las rampas como Alexby, otros descansando en la poca sombra de un escalón. "El rubius! Cómo estas hombre?!" Grita Cheeto al ver a unos metros su amigo llegar.

Rubius baja la tabla y se acerca a ellos patinando, deteniéndose cerca de ellos, toma la tabla y saluda uno por uno, algunos presentándose, pues no lo conocía a todos. Cheeto se los presenta: "él es Mangel, él es Pato, y él es Juan". "Que tal tíos?" "Pues muy bien, mira qué día con el que te ha recibido Málaga eh" "La verdad que si, qué están tomando? Tengo un calor terrible" Cheeto le pasa una lata de cerveza de su mochila "Siempre preparado tú" "Pues claro, más si venimos a transpirar más". Rubius se sienta en el suelo, entre Cheeto y Mangel. Mangel y Rubius congenian enseguida, Mangel le cuenta que hace mucho es amigo de los chicos, que siempre le hablaron de él, pero por cosas de la vida nunca se encontraban.

Estuvieron patinando, bebiendo y riendo hasta que cayó la noche. "Bueno chicos, yo me voy para la casa a ponerme lindo, que en un rato más tengo que hacer la prueba de sonido. Vendrán, no?" Dice Mangel tomando su mochila y tabla, mirando a todos pero más a Rubius. Rubius lo mira a Cheeto, cómo diciendo WTF? Claro hombre, supongo que nos iremos a comer ahora, y mas tarde iremos al Bar a verte. Tu tienes ganas Rubiuh? toca la banda de Mangel, mola mucho." Le pregunta Cheeto "Ah, claro, no sabía que tocabas, claro que si" Dice Rubius. "Vale, nos vemos más tarde entonces chicos." Dice Mangel con una sonrisa y se va patinando.

Los chicos llegan al Bar, y al ratito ven a su amigo subir al escenario, probando la guitarra y hablando con los de la banda mientras acomodaban sus instrumentos. Ellos se ponen mas cerca del escenario al empezar el show, haciéndole el aguante a su amigo, cantando y bailando. Rubius no se sabía las letras, pero no le importaba, él bebía su cerveza mientras miraba a Mangel tocar. Lo veía muy majo, le había caído muy bien y estaba muy guapo, y para su sorpresa, él también lo miraba, sonrojandose desvía su mirada a otro integrante de la banda, se habia dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando muy fijamente. E invebitablemente sus ojos volvían a caer en Mangel, siendo su mirada correspondida varias veces. Entre el alcohol que estuvo tomando todo el día, esas miradas y pensamientos, se dio cuenta que se estaba calentando.

Al ratito que terminan de tocar, Mangel se acerca a sus amigos con su guitarra al hombro. "Estubo estupendo Mangel!" Los chicos le decían. Con una gran sonrisa Mangel les agradece que hayan ido y se sienta al lado de Rubius. "Tocas muy bien Mangel" le dice Rubius mirándolo sonriente. "Gracias Rubiuh, me alegro que te haya gustado" le contesta Mangel sonrojándose. "Qué harás luego?" "Luego? Pues irme a dormir supongo, no tengo más que hacer…" "Tienes sueño? Si no te invito a casa, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, podríamos jugar algún videojuego." Rubius se da cuenta de la cercanía de sus caras, que le estaba viendo los labios muy fijamente y se aleja un poco. Al mirarlo a los ojos, ve que le esta sonriendo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta. "Claro, no tengo sueño todavía, y no tengo que madrugar así que…" "Vale".

Charlan de tantas cosas que sin que se den cuenta ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Mangel. "Vives con tus padres? No molestaremos?" "Claro que no, vivo solo, pasa" "Permiso" "Quieres tomar algo?" "Agua no más, suficiente cerveza por hoy. El baño?" "Allí" Dice Mangel señalándole una puerta cercana. Entra a su habitación con el agua y prende el ordenador. Entra Rubius a la habitación y se sienta en la cama, mientras Mangel pone algo de música. "Tienes novia?" Mangel le pregunta, como algo casual. Rubius se sonroja ante la pregunta. "No, no tengo, y tú?" "Tampoco, he roto con uno hace unos meses" "Eres gay?" "Si" Mangel le dice mirándolo. "Ah, yo también" Rubius le contesta con una sonrisa vergonzosamente. "En serio?" "Pues si" dice con una risita. Mangel se acerca a él un poco serio, mirándole los labios, como pidiendo permiso, o advirtiendo... y le besa. Rubius le contesta enseguida, tomándole la cara, mientras él profundiza el beso, Mangel lo recuesta en la cama, con él arriba. Se separan a tomar un poco de aire y Mangel lo agarra del culo y lo sube más arriba, al medio de la cama y se acomoda entre sus piernas, haciéndolo gemir a Rubius por el contacto. Mangel jadea en la reacción del rubio y presiona sus labios una vez más en un beso lujurioso, sus lenguas se rozan y su calor aumenta, así como sienten ponerse palotes enseguida. Mangel por debajo agarra los hombros de Rubius, atrayendo su cuerpo mas cerca y él lo abraza por el cuello. Muelen sus caderas, frotando sus erecciones juntas, apreciando todos los sonidos que emiten cada uno. Mangel le toca la cintura y la cadera, agarrándola firme para atraerla más a la suya, mete su mano por debajo de la rema y toca los pezones, pellizcándoles un poco, haciéndole temblar y gemir al rubio.

Se separan del beso para sacarse las remeras rápidamente, Rubius le besa el pecho a Mangel, bajando sus manos para desabrocharle el pantalón, toca su erección a través de la tela un poco y empuja a Mangel sobre la cama, bajando su boca a la erección dura, chupándola a través de la tela, la saca y se la lleva a la boca entera, haciéndole pegar un grito a Mangel de placer, enseguida siente su mano tomarle del pelo firmemente, no empujando, pero sosteniendo mientras el baja y sube. "Rubiuh…" Mangel gime viendo su polla desaparecer en la boca caliente y experta del rubio. Se estira a su mesita de luz y saca el lubricante, se lo vierte en sus dedos. Con la otra mano toma al rubio del brazo, haciéndolo dejar su polla, lo acerca a él, agarrándole el culo, toma la polla del rubio en su boca. Rubius gime y se acomoda con sus rodillas arriba de los hombros del morocho, inevitablemente empujando mas profundo en la boca de Mangel. Siente cómo con una mano le amasa el culo, mientras un dedo acaricia su entrada, gime ante el contacto, moviendo sus caderas para atrás, pidiendo más. Mangel le mete un dedo lubricado, lo saca y lo mete, y enseguida mete otro, los mete y los saca, follándolo con los dos dedos. Rubius no puede parar de gemir, mueve sus caderas adelante follando la boca del morocho, y luego hacia atrás follándose con los dedos. Los movimientos del rubio hacen que los dedos vallan cada vez más profundo, tocando su próstata. "AH!" El rubio grita, ante el temblor de su cuerpo sus caderas pierden el ritmo, pero los dedos continúan masajeado esa zona. "Ahhhh, Mangel… " Y el rubio saca su miembro de la boca del morocho para no correrse, a la vez siente la pérdida de los dedos en él, gimiendo en protesta.

Mangel lo saca de encima de él, levantándose, lo besa descuidadamente, y lo da vuelta, poniéndolo en cuatro. Rubius jadea ante el movimiento brusco, encantándole que lo trate así, sin delicadeza. Mangel se vierte más lubricante y se da unos tirones antes de alinearla a la entrada dilatada. Tomándolo de una cadera, se va mintiendo lentamente, dejando que el rubio respire y se valla acomodando a la sensación. Se detiene al entrar completamente, pero siente que el rubio se aleja, resbalando su polla fuera, para luego empujar para atrás rápidamente, metiéndola hasta el fondo, provocando un grito de ambos. Mangel con una mano baja la cabeza del rubio a la cama, dejando sólo el culo para arriba, con la otra lo toma de la cadera, follando al rubio rápido y fuerte, como él se lo pedía entre gemidos y gritos. Con una embestida fuerte, el morocho baja el culo del rubio a la cama, reacomodando sus piernas, dejando las del rubio cerradas, entre las suyas. Mira abajo como su polla esta siendo apretada entre ese culo tan redondo, pálido y suave. Lo agarra de los hombros por debajo, y le besa la nuca, el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. "Fóllame" -mueve sus caderas- "Fóllame" dice Rubius totalmente excitado, queriendo más. Esas palabras le hicieron contracción a su polla, haciéndolo gruñir, lo embiste fuerte y profundo. "AHh!" otra embestida "AHh!" otra embestida y el rubio grita con un lloriqueo. "Mangel.. Man-gel.." el morocho lo sigue embistiendo, aumentando el ritmo. "AHHh! ÁHh! Ahhng" Mangel siente cómo lo aprieta con fuerza, haciéndolo jadear, lo embiste un par de veces más y se corre también, dentro de él, se mueve un poco más, vaciándose dentro de ese delicioso lugar, no queriendo salir nunca. Pero lo hace, y busca papel de su mesita de luz, se acuesta al lado del rubio que lo esta mirando y se sonríen, Rubius se acerca al morocho y lo besa, mientras le acaricia el pecho. "Eso estuvo muy rico" "Si, te lo podría hacer toda la noche" El rubio lo mira serio y le dice "Challenge Accepted" y se sube arriba del morocho nuevamente, besándolo apasionadamente.

Nota de Autor:

**Esto es una historia original de ficción inspirada en los YouTubers de España. Nada de esto es real. (Si lo es, es asunto de ellos)**

Comenta, fav y "fap" si quieres mooaaar lemon! ^.^

Pasate por mi página si te gusto! Subo otras cosas y más seguido:

**rubelangelfandom . blogspot . com . ar**

Enjoy!

*Cyversix*


End file.
